Emily the Hedgehog
"Be prepare or this will be ugly day for you."-Emily Personal Information Name:Emily the Hedgehog Full Name:Emily Akemi Age:17 Species: Hedgehog Gender:Female Loves: Tobias The Hedgehog Likes: Cooking,hanging out,friends,music,singing,Tobias the hedgehog,and fun Hates:Bad guys,arguments,and being sick Voice:Homura Akemi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUojX9yoIWY <--- voice Nicknames:Em(call almost by everyone) Magic Girl(sometimes called by Hanna and Katniss)Sis(called by Reens) Sonic and the black knight name:Emilia(is it good?) Friends and Enemies Friends:The sonic gang,Crystal the hedgehog,Miley the cat,Hanna the fox,and Kaniss the fox,Tobias the hedgehog,Reens the hedgehog,Fionna the cat,ion the hedgehog, Sam the rabbit,Maria the hedgehog,Shadow the hedgehog,Sonic the hedgehog,Tails the fox,Amy Rose,Cream the rabbit,Cheese the chao(ADD YOUR FC HERE) Enemies:Dr.Eggman,Mephilis,Caroline the Hedgehog, and other bad guys(which i really forgot)(add your fc here!) Theme song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3cZbQaqYN4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aaQIvZdU6U http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3cZbQaqYN4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2Chwj5JEww PERSONALITY Emily is nice,generous,smart,and always ready for battle.She usually walks around while she gets bored.She hangs out with her friends and her sister(Crystal.They act like friends.).She is forgiving and when you do it on purpose,she will be angry and walks away.Emily will become violent when she sees a bad guy.She is a fast-learner when she is new to something.She is silent sometimes. Abilities and Weapons Time Shield-She can summon a Time Shield that may stop time,Create A New Timeline,or reset a timeline.Her Time Shield is like an hourglass or a sand timer.It is inspaired by Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Angel Blade:A sword that has a special power in it.It can be controlled by Emily. Telepathy:She can talk to anyone in their minds. Teleportation:She teleports when she wants to. Shadow Summoning:She appears to have shadows power in her.Clearly this power is unknown. Bring them to life power:She can bring anyone to life. BIOGRAPHY When Emily was a little hedgehog,her family were killed by G.U.N. Crystal were angry and killed one of the G.U.N team.Emily was trained by the freedom fighters.When she was 11,she became a stealth girl and she killed 20 G.U.N members.When Emily was overpower,she almost cause destruction,but was stopped by Crystal.Emily fainted and her power is so hard to control,they had nothing to do.Crystal told Emily to control her powers wisely.So,Emily trained harder and was able to control the powers.When she is 14 years,she saw Sonic and Tails and decided to catch up.So then,the whole gang introduced to Crystal and Emily when they meet each other. When Emily was 16,she was a hostage of Mephilis and escaped from the cell and was wounded from Mephilis.Emily was lost until Crystal saw her.She went to the sonic gang and they help her heal her wounds.It was possible to heal it, but it took took 10 days to heal it. Trivia/Observation -It appears that her sister had died while killing a powerful Black person which caused Emily to live alone. -She appears to like Tobias.Their meeting is unknown. -When the shadows make her into a "Heart Of Destruction"the good Emily is inside the witch(black people.Witch short name for Black people) -Her eyes are water blue and when she is a witch her eyes are pitch red. -She seems to worry alot about Tobias than the world -It seems that Emily doesn't want to live in the world.She thought that no one needs her. -If it wasn't for tobias "special relatonship"Emily would be cursing herself alot.She would turn to a Witch. -An incubator(a cat-like alien)contract Emily. -"if you defeat the most powerful witch,you will become the greatest one"-incubator -She is silent sometime. -She sometimes leave Tobias alone. -Emily usually tries to stop fights. -Sometimes when her soul gem is black,she would tell Tobias to shoot her soul gem so she wont become a witch. -She likes the forest for some reason. -(work in proccess) Emily's quote 'Die!'-Emily "Why won't you kill me Tobias?Im a witch in this world."-Emily talking to Tobias 'What are you'-Emily talking to an incubator 'I love you Tobias"-Emily "Dont listen to that incubator"-Emily Emily's Witch Form Name:The Heart Of Destruction Nature:Sufferness Type:Destruction Witch A witch that causes Destruction to the whole world. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRrRbvjXJOw witch theme Trivia: -She has some body parts(or whatever)of her friends like Tobias's tentacals and wings,Reens's robotic arm,Fionna's fire powers,and others. Sonic Riders Emily "Lets do this big!"-Emily Team:Team Magic Extreme Gear Type:Speed Gear name:Magical Speed Speed:10 Turn:9 Dash:7 Limit:4 Curve:8 Trained by Crystal,she won't give up on winning the World Grand Prix!With her powers,she just might win. Her gear Magical Speed,will remind her to never give up! She can use her magic powers to attack long range opponents. Level Gauge:4 Level 1:Shoots the opponents with veteren guns(lose 10 coins) Level 2:A chained spear that stunned and lose 20 coins opponents. Level 3:An array of swords that will make the opponent lose 40 coins. Level 4:Emily will use her Time Shield and stop time and keep going for 6 seconds. Relationship YOU MAY EDIT THIS AND ADD YOUR FC AND THEIR RELATIONSHIP Crystal the hedgehog-Their relationship is like acting best friends.They love to hear and make some music and songs. Reens the hedgehog-They are best friends and Reens usually call her sis for some reason.Emily doesnt mind. Tobias the hedgehog-She likes Tobias for the way he is.She doesnt care if hes a robot or not,she will love him. Dr.Eggman-They are enemies. Iron the hedgehog-their relationship is unknown Jonic the Ookami-their relationship is unknown. Red the hedgehog-they are friends.is all. Tigger the tiger-They just met but their relationship is unknown. Clash the hedgehog-They are good friends. Fionna the cat-They are best friends. Marisa the echdina-They are friends. Alios the water snake-Emily usually pet Alios and play around with him. Judas the Wolf-Their relationship is unknown Sam the rabbit-They are good friends. (more will be add) GALLERY The shadow master.jpg Emily the Hedgie PKMN Trainer form.png|Emily as a PKMN Trainer (With Azelf) From:ATF|link=Emily the hedgehog Category:Good Category:Tragedy Category:Female Category:Hedgehogs Category:Special Type Character Category:Emily the hedgehog's character Category:Teenager Category:User of Magic Category:Magic Category:Characters with magic powers Category:Characters with time powers Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Friendly Category:Smart Category:Crush on someone Category:Protagonist